An object identifying apparatus that is configured to identify an object in an image captured by a camera is known. A Patent Literature 1 discloses, as one example of the object identifying apparatus, an object identifying apparatus that is configured to identify whether or not the object in the image is a smoke-like object. The object identifying apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 calculates disparity (parallax) from a pair of images captured by a stereo camera, and specifies a target region in the image in which the object being an identification target appears on the basis of the calculated disparity. Then, the object identifying apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 identifies whether or not the object in the target region is the smoke-like object on the basis of edge strength in the target region. Specifically, the object identifying apparatus generates a histogram of the edge strength, specifies the edge strength EN at which cumulative value obtained by adding the histogram from an upper side is equal to or more than N % of the total, and identifies that the object in the target region is the smoke-like object if the edge strength EN is equal to or smaller than a threshold value S.
Each of a Patent Literature 2 to a Patent Literature 7 discloses another example of the object identifying apparatus. However, the object identifying apparatus disclosed in each of the Patent Literature 2 to the Patent Literature 7 has less relation to the present invention compared to the object identifying apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, and thus the detailed description of them will be omitted.